


Levi and Eren AOT drabble!!

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble!, Fluff, Gay Ereri fluff, Gayness, M/M, Other, Random & Short, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, T.T, XD, all cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager had been there that day. Six years had passed and he still couldn't bring himself to speak what he'd seen. He'd witnessed the fall... The words were useless in the 16 year old's throat.<br/>Eren was to be cleaning the stalls for the horses, a direct order from Corpral Levi. But Eren had troubles concentrating, the pain that constently squeezed at his heart had begun to overflow. And at a time like these...tears began to slowly and silently slip from Eren's closed eyes and down his face.<br/>"Oi, Eren!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looks Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Attack On Titan, or any of the charecters I used. Nor am I recieving profit from writing this fanfiction. Any how...please read and review. Comment below! Just the beginning of alot of drabble!

Everything was sortof off. Reality felt blurry and unstable. Yeager had been in the stables for at least a few hours. By now, training must be close to finishing, or hell, maybe it was over already. A loud old fashioned church bell rang, dismissing all cadets. Eren stood outside the last stall, realising he'd been done, lost in thought and had cleaned it absent mindedly. Eren let out a soft sigh. Time to go home. The brunette rest his head against the handle of his dirty rake. The thought should have set warmth deep into his wanting heart, but instead the teen flinched. That feeling of safety and calm serenity...Eren has yet to feel it in six long years. The fall of his home, his birthplace, his district...The fall of Shiganshina. Eren was a mere 11 year old boy then, weak, lacking in physical strength. Eren had been unable to save his mother from those....those disgusting creatures, forced to watch as she was swallowed whole by a 25 meter titan. Even now, with his newfound abilities and physical state, Eren still couldn't come to forgive himself.  
Eren felt a twitch in his leg and abruptly looked down in surprise. He noticed how his back ached from leaning over and how his shoulders were crunched uncomfortabally. His legs tingled numbly, sore. Eren however, didn't feel the least bit tired. In fact, he was wide awake. But he knew he must rest, to stay strong. Eren shuffled out of the rickety building, his thin legs feeling bruised. He routinely cleaned off his tools and replaced them into the shed. He slowly, almost in a depressed manor, glided across the stone- paved walkway, heading for the building his commadant, Levi, was located inside so he could report. The bright sunlight that filtered through the trees surrounding the path caught on his golden brown locks. His head was down, his green eyes downcast as well, dull. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't realise it until it was too late . *CRASH CLLllllllshhhhhhhshshsh!*  
Metal feed dishes clanged to the stone, spinning rapidly, and spilling some grain onto the ground. There was a low yelp of surprise from the smaller man as Levi lost his balance and began to fall backwards. Eren awoke from his trance, snapping his head up to see a look  
of confusion flitter over his corpral's always emotionless features, lips parted and about to fall. Eren already knew his ass was gonna be beat, as soon as the confusion dizolved. And annoyance returned as he understood the situation. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let Levi fall down like that. Because then Eren would no longer be alive, supposing it would be Levi and Commander Erwin's punishment....for spilling grain. Eren flailed for a moment, then dove his arms foreward, wrapping them around his captian, pulling him back and stabling him. What he didn't notice was that Levi's feet weren't even touching the ground, that he'd picken up Levi on accident.  
There was a pause and Eren was so distracted, staring oddly into the older man's smoldering eyes. Thats when Eren noticed the wierd feeling swirling in his stomach as he un conciously held Levi up and close.  
"Oi, brat." Levi's tone was as usual.Eren blinked.  
"Set me down, Yeager," Levi's tone was dull but Eren knew better. He was going to get the shit beat out of himself. Eren let out a gasp realising finally, how high he held Levi, though he only held the perfectionist eye-level. ~ Short~ the word hit him in between the eyes. Eren noticed how Levi's neck craned slightly to look into his eyes competitively, showing certian death within the dull iris's. But a different feeling built in Eren's throat,clogging it. Levi....'s sorta...cute like this, all angry and short and in a way-helpless. Eren shivered.Where are these thoughts coming from? Though Eren knew that if Levi wanted to kill him, Levi would do it even now. Just as Eren had began gently lowering Levi back onto his feet...just as levi's boot toe had a grip, he was pulled back up again as Eren tensed.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!! What is thisss!!!!" Hange came running from down the street.  
"Could it be?!!?!.....A NEW DEVELOPMENT?!?!"  
"*Tch* Four eyes,.." Levi spoke,"Eren put.Me.Down."  
Eren hastilly complied to the ferocious whisper.  
"Neh?!"Hange's eyes were on fire, terrifying both men. But the fire playing through her eyes...,"Lets come inside, why dont we?" She twitched eerilly.  
»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
The moment the interrogation was over, Eren had made for the door, blushing a fieghnt light pink on the cheeks, ears tinted red. Just before he could step out and escape, Levi had grabbed Eren's wrist.  
"Come to my room at 7.There are some...upcoming matters we need to discuss. Erwin will be there as well." Levi informed him.  
"Yes,sir."Before Levi released the boy, Eren locked eyes,"Captian...I..-I am sorry."Eren said sheepishly. Thats when he saw it- Levi's pink ears and annoyed glance.  
There was a pause and Eren took note of Hange's creepy eavesdropping. Finally Levi nodded shortly.  
"Brat"Levi sighed,"Just follow orders."  
«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»  
Eren took care with his appearance, taking a shower and dressing nicely, even if casually.  
By the time he found his way to Levi's room it was 7:05 pm.  
Eren raised his hand to knock, but froze completely terrified.  
"Oh...Levi!"  
"Erwin,stop this instant!"  
"Ayyhhhhh!"  
"ERWIN! You insulen- your spilling-"  
"AUUHH!! Oh my god,Im so sorry!"  
"EEERWIIIN!!"  
Eren stared at the door, plates for eyes. He wanted to cover his ears. What the hell-?!  
The door suddenly opened and on instinct to preserve some innocence, Eren slapped a hand over his eyes.  
"Oi, Eren, you're 5 minutes late." It was Levi's taunting voice. And Eren felt a sudden desire to peek.  
"What the hell are you doing, Yeager, look at me."  
And so Eren did. And he gaped. Levi was fully dressed! The fuck?! In some part deep down inside of him, Eren felt dissatisfaction. But he didn't get it. Erwin strolled foreward, holding an empty bottle of cleaning supply.  
"My bad." He spoke, "I am going out to buy more to repay. "  
"Thank you" It was a bit cold. As Erwin swept by him, Levi held the door open in silence, eyes the same dull, annoyed look as ever.  
"Please do come in."  
" Yes sir"  
Eren followed Levi through his large living quarters. Something about the way it smelled...like a scent he'd barely been aware of before, a passing scent. He liked it-then it clicked. Its Levi's scent. It was soothing.  
The cieling gray and the walls, a deep navy...just like the walls at home.  
Eren found himself immobile, frozen.  
Levi turned slowly,as if waiting. But, Levi tensed immedietly,taking a step towards Eren. And with that, silent tear-jerking sobs tore through him..  
"Eren? What is it?" Levi's eyes seemed to soften.  
"J-just...lik-ke home..."Eren broke.  
Levi eyed Eren for the longest moment.  
"We have a mission tomorrow. And I hope you're ready for it......."Eren didn't seem to hear him as he leaned against the wall, slowly curling in on himself. Levi's eyes flashed.Eren was pinned to Levi's wall as Levi pushed into Eren, causing the tears to stop.  
"Captian L-L-Levi!" Eren gasped.  
"You should know this by now brat, I hate bieng ignored."Levi tilted his head up." I also hate tears. They get on everything and contaminate. Its disgusting."  
Eren felt that swirl in his stomach once more as he became aware of just how close Levi was. Levi lowered his voice to a deeper tone, going on about something...Eren couldn't concentrate.With Levi's new tone it took all of his will not to gasp in need.  
"Now then, this mission tomorrow..." Levi backed away, letting Eren go. What he didn't expect occured and Eren blushed hard, finding himself pinning Levi to the wall, forcing his chin up so that the slightly older man was straining his neck to look into Eren's shy eyes.  
Eren's body pushed hotly into Levi's. Somehow he found the courage and spoke Levi's name lovingly, leaning down a bit and kissing Levi's forehead. Levi's gaze slowly lessened in harshness as he stared at the younger man caressing his face. Eren ran a thumb across levi's lower lip.They parted slowly, Levi's face beginning to show open emotions. "Corpral..." Levi pulled Eren down and their lips met in a soft embrace.


	2. Please be ontop: Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual themes further in! Yay!

Levi's slightly heeled boots clicked softly as he made his way down the cement hallway. His steps were a bit rushed, for the thin man attempted to get to his living quarters as soon as entirely possible.  
Levi was tired. He'd been forced to train new cadet's in using the 3D manuvering upgrade. By Erwin's request ofcourse. Levi didn't say anything of it... he had his respects. But damn was he pissed.  
A sleep-deprived, pissed, annoyed, starving Levi rounded the last corner gracefully, his riding hood swiftly sweeping the surrounding air as he turned. On his face was an expression of total bored-annoyance. He was ready to bathe, and then rest...or at least try to unwind. Maybe drink a bit. Levi sighed, the sound low and barely audible.  
Levi blindly reached a hand to open his door... Nae...uh? Levi froze, eyes dancing in amusement. His door was already open.  
The slight frown on the 28-year-old's face deepend. Levi slid his cloak off his shoulders, then proceeded to sling it back over his left, holding it in place with his left hand. He opened the door slowly, expecting Hange or Erwin, or even a drunken scout. His feet moved, taking cautious steps into the luxurious atmosphere, nudging the door silently closed with his heel. His eyes scanned the room. His desk, his walls, his bed-  
And there the intruder was, sitting on the edge of Levi's queen-sized mattress. Eren wore his pale green common shirt with brown pants-his usual-, staring at the point where levi's off-white walls meet the lush, blue carpet.  
Levi made a noise. That brat. Who would be so selfish as to devulge in others things without prior permission. Tsk.  
"Oi, Eren..." Levi called in a low voice.  
"...Hai?" It was quiet, and Levi had towork to hear.  
"Brat, what are you doing in my room?" Levi's tone was passive, but Eren knew it was a warning.  
"...I've-..."Eren's head hang, "I missed you."  
"Oh? Is that so?" Levi hung up his hood and removed his under-jacket, hanging that up neatly as well, "-And what do you intend on doing now?" It was subtly scolding.  
"Hiechu?" Eren stood, immediately making Levi agitated, reminded of his shortness, compared to this 15-year-old. Eren never made eye-contact as Levi removed his leather support straps from around his petite waist and thighs, however the boy strode up to Levi with only little hesitation. Levi eyed Eren, still holding his last straps inbetween his fingers.  
"Eren, answer."  
Finally, Eren's head snapped up and their gaze locked. The next thing the shorter man knew, Eren had swiftly reached his hands out and pressed them firmly on either side of Levi's head, locking him in place. Levi dropped his leather, eyes narrowed.  
"Explain, Yeager."  
"Hiechu..." Eren whispered, once leaned in to Levi's ear, breathing warm breath down Levi's cuffed neck. Levi stiffened, lips parting slightly.  
"I missed you...you were gone,all day, training OTHER cadets. I've missed you...so much... it hurts."  
"Oi, brat! What do you think you are doing?" Levi asked as Eren placed a leg inbetween Levi's, parting them.

"Levi," Eren whispered as the room's dull light caught on his hair, flashing hidden speckles of gold.  
Levi glared back. But then... Eren's eyes were half-closed...and he was leaning in-all wrong. Levi's eyes widened. There was a surprised yelp from the teen when Levi flipped them around, now pushing Eren into the wall with his whole body, making him gasp.  
"If you try to seduce me, at least kiss right. Something like this'll do," Levi craned his neck slightly, the darkness around his eyes vibrant as he digges his finger's into Eren's limbre shoulders, and in a flash, before Eren can comprehend, Levi's mouth is on his. The kiss is light, soft lips against soft lips. when Levi began to push into it, Eren kissed back, hesitantly moving his lips against Levi's. Levi responded with an approving half moan/ half grunt. Eren closed his eyes and foucused on the feel of Levi. All of it. The fingers in his shoulder, the lips against his,sending shivers down his spine, Levi's body pushed deep into himself. The warmth beginning to build and the butterflies erupting inside his stomach. It was almost too much. They broke apart and Levi glared into Eren's wide eyes.  
"Levi-san..."Eren's arms had found a way to snake around Levi's body, holding the older man close. Levi's eyebrow raised by a fair millimeter,"Yes-Mmmphhh!" Eren took Levi by surprise, snatching his head into a firm hold and locking lips. Eren pushed deep into the kiss, causing a jolt of heat to rush to Levi. Levi began to relax into the strong embrace...when Eren forced Levi to open his mouth with his tongue. Levi gasped into Eren's mouth, watching with unidentified, sunken eyes as Eren eyed the bed hotly through cracked eyelids. Levi began to kiss back, rubbing tongue against tongue, warmly trailing his hand up Eren's slightly large shirt. Levi's eyes flashed and he gently tweaked Eren's nipple. He heard a strange conflicted moan out of the now-shaking 15 year old. "Eren..."Levi spoke lowly, teasing his cadet's smooth skin and slowly rubbing circles around Eren's already hard nipples, "What did you come here for, brat ...?" "Ahh!" The quiet huffing, pants and moans coming from the boy shows Levi that Eren needs something. Levi pulls away, walking back to his bed and falling onto it without a sound, giving the approaching Eren a chance to remove his shirt before climbing ontop of Levi.

Levi found himself small, trapped under Eren as the boy caressed his corporal's hairless chest. Eren sighed softly, leaning down and kissing Levi's stomach through his shirt. Levi tensed, his spine tingling.   
".....Eren...." It was taunting, "Should anyone hear us-"  
"They wont. If they do, so what? Screw them. Levi, all I want is you. Please..."  
Levi dropped the facade, "I see." The man sank deep into his pillows, his hair sprawling a bit.  
"Eren. You are still new to the survey corps. You must realize everyone is afraid of you. If you are caught ontop of me, what do you think the prospect would be-" 

"I don't care," Levi slowly dragged his gaze to meet Eren's in surprise.  
"I don't give a damn." Eren repeated, "I'll do anything. Just... you HAVE to be mine. I HAVE to be yours." There was a harsh blush on Eren's face as he squeezed his eyes closed," Please,sir...! Be ontop!"  
Uh! Levi stared up at Eren, lips parted. His eyes were yet to be unnarrowed. Levi began to shake and Eren jumped.  
"Hmhmhm...hahmhm!" Levi let loose a stifled low laugh,"Fine, brat. However, you're MY brat. My brat ...ONLY."  
"Right!" Eren smiled brightly down at Levi with pure joy written along his every feature.  
Levi eyed the boy with vague amusement. He's so niave. Levi doesn't love this brat.But...Levi thought the blush forming on his own face told different.

"Tsk~Fine,I'll be ontop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, dont forget to comment and give kudos! Thank you!


End file.
